Soul Mates
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Set after Pyramid. It has been three months since the last time Ziva saw Ray and Tony saw EJ. What happens when 'Something permanent' could be right in front of you, but you are too blind to see it?. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story from me! I hope you like. I wanted to write a fic about after pyramid. I dislike agent Barrett and CI Ray-the empty box giving big eared guy. So Ray and EJ are not there, they left. :P It's another one of those Tiva stories of course. Sorry if this first chapter is a little rough, I started on it a little yesterday, then today got back writing on it and finished it just now. Read and Review please! :)**

**-Rachel.**

* * *

><p>Set after pyramid.<p>

It had been three months since they closed the case of the port to port killer, three months since Ziva last saw Ray, and Tony last saw EJ. A few days after they closed that case Tony had broke it off with EJ considering that she was too overwhelmed with the job and she went back to Spain, and no one could blame her including for what she had been through that day.

Ziva didn't know what to think, Ray left 3 months back and gave her an empty ring box claiming it was a promise for a future for them when he gets back. He's been gone for three months and has not been much in contact with Ziva, he hasn't called, texted emailed or anything.

How can she still be with him, when he gets back, with no contact at all for three months? Does he really think that there will be a future for them? How can she just not move on? What if they were to have a future, would she say yes? Ziva had all these thoughts running around in her mind as she sat at her desk filling out paperwork for the case they have been working on.

Her partner Tony Dinozzo was sitting across from her also finishing up on some paperwork from the case. It's getting a little late, they've been busy all day on the case, and are tired, not so much tired, but a little bit.

Tony stops what he's doing and puts his hands behind his head to stretch a little, and yawns. Ziva notices this, and gets up to go over to his desk.

Ziva stops at his desk, he looks up at her. But they don't say anything.

She sighs. "Tony would you like to take a break and go to the break room with me to talk?" Ziva asks her partner in a friendly manner.

He sighs and she moves out of his way and he gets up.

"Yeah that'd be good." He says in a tired voice.

They walk to the break room together not saying a word to each other, but getting a glance or two at each other on their way there.

Ziva sits down at a table as she waits for tony to get a drink for himself.

"Zi, would you like a drink, I'll buy?" Tony asks.

"Yeah..Thanks Tony." She says and watches him.

He brings both their drinks to the table and sits.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tony asks and passes her drink to her.

She sighs, honestly dreading to talk about this. "Thanks. Um can we talk about three months ago, when Ray and agent Barrett were still here?" Ziva asks tiredly.

"Yeah, what about them?" Tony asks.

"That night when the whole Jonas Cobb thing went down, Ray gave me a ring box." Ziva admits and has a sad look on her face.

"Really, and? Did you say yes? Tony asked a little sad, trying not to let that question show his emotions.

"No, the box was empty, he said it was a promise…" She said and a tear went down her face.

Tony wipes the tear away.

"Why are you crying, aren't you supposed to be happy about something like this?" Tony asked a little worried, but you can tell he is taking this seriously.

"Well yeah, anyways he said it was a promise for a future when he gets back." She says, Tony gently takes her hand with his hand and rubs his finger on it gently to reassure her.

"Zi, why are you upset about this, you should be happy. Isn't he everything you wanted?" Tony asked, started rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"I don't know Tony, I'm not sure what I want. He has been gone for three months, it feels like he's been gone forever. But it's not, and I don't think I would want a future with him. He lied to me, and you know how I am when it comes to that. He hasn't tried contacting me through out these three months. And I honestly don't miss him, and I don't know why. He's so sweet and he was so good to me but he just isn't the one for me." Ziva says calmly.

Tony stops moving his finger along her hand and just holds it in place with his hand.

Ziva looks down at their hands.

"Zi look at me, yes he may have been good to you. But maybe he wasn't what you wanted, maybe you just wanted someone to be there for you, to love you like he did but maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe you want more than what he gave you. Like you said you want something permanent, so let me ask you, was Ray something permanent?" Tony said reassuringly trying to help her. He looks into her eyes waiting for her answer.

"It seemed like it was at first, I finally found a stable relationship with someone, and you know all of my past relationships failed. I thought he was the one, but then I was thinking about what I really want and Ray is not what I want." She says looking into his eyes.

"Ray might have been good to you and loved you like you wanted him to, but he wasn't something permanent. That person to fill that permanent spot will come in the future, and I dear hope to god he makes you happier than all the past boyfriends you had. Because you derserve happiness….A lot of happiness. Or maybe you just have been blind to know that person to fill the permanent spot might be right in front of you. Not saying that I am that person, but that person will come soon." Tony said still looking in her sad brown eyes.

"Remember when you asked if I believe in soul mates?" Tony continued.

"Yeah, I do, I've always remembered it." She said.

"Once you find that soul mate, you'll know the exact second you do." He says calmly.

Another tear falls down her face, not a sad one, a happy one. She chuckles and wipes it away.

"So this means that you do believe in soul mates?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it does, what? You thought just because I'm the womanizer, joke guy, and movie referencer that I don't believe in soul mates, or love?" he asks seriously.

"Maybe a little, I have my doubts though. But you believe in soul mates and love because behind all that immature childness of you, there is an amazing guy inside of you." She says and stands up.

He looks into her eyes, "I'd never thought you'd ever say something like that." He says surprised.

"Tony, it's true. Like I said before, that's because you're a good person." She says as she looks down at him.

He smiles, "Thanks Zi." He says as he looks up at her.

"No thank you. I really did need the wise and serious words, and I repeat 'serious words', of my partner." She says and chuckles, then smiles.

He gets up and stands by her, and leans in, she doesn't know what he's doing.

He leans in and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"I'm always here for you when you need me, Ziva." He says lastly.

She smiles at him, and then kisses him on his cheek.

"I'm here for you too, Tony." She says.

They walk back in silence, and relief from the conversation they just had in the break room, to the bullpen. And take one last glance at each other before they start back to finishing up on their paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued? What do you think? Please tell me in a review. <strong>

**-Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter, I'm glad you like it. I decided to put a little of McAbby in this story too because I like never write about them and I wanted to this time. This chapter has a little bit of McAbby and Tiva both. Read and Review please! :)**

* * *

><p>It's now Friday, and the team finally has their second weekend off from working on this case. This case has been very difficult and long to close, and they finally closed it last night.<p>

McGee was spending the day with Abby relaxing, playing board games, and having fun at his house. They started dating a week ago, and have not told anyone yet. They just finished playing monopoly, which can be a long game. And are relaxing on the couch, Abby has her head rested on his chest while Tim has his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Timmy, do you think we should tell the team soon about 'us'?" Abby asked lifting her head to look up at him.

"If you want to, I hate keeping secrets from them. But I don't want to get in trouble with Gibbs." McGee said in all honesty.

"Me either, but we're going to have to tell them soon. And if Gibbs makes a big deal about it we'll have to tell him really good reasons. And I'm surprised he doesn't even know that we are even dating. Abby said.

"Yeah. You're right. And I'm surprised too, are you sure he doesn't know?" McGee asked worried.

"He seemed a little suspicious, and since we told the team that we're both dating someone. We didn't actually say we're dating each other, but Tony and Ziva has been asking us about it a lot, but then the asking finally stopped for some reason." Abby said.

"Yeah the whole team has been suspicious, well when we get back to work on Monday we'll both tell them, if that's okay with you? McGee asked friendly.

"Yeah that's fine, it will finally take all the stress, pressure, and guilt off myself." Abby said looking into his eyes.

"Same here, I'm sorry this has been putting stress and guilt on you Abby, it will work out between us, I want this, I want you." McGee said.

"It's fine Tim, It will all go away once we tell everyone, I've been enjoying my time spent with you, and still am. I want this too, you've known that since we told each other how we felt." She said, and slightly smiled at him.

He smiles at her and gets up and grabs her hand.

They walk to his bedroom, and they stop by the door and he leans in and gently kisses her, which turns into a passionate kiss.

The passionate kiss turns into making love.

He wakes up from his nap spent with his beauty of a girlfriend slightly sleeping next to him.

She wakes up and he kisses her once on the neck.

She smiles at him, and brings his head down to her lips so that they are kissing.

They stop kissing and they look in each others eyes.

"That was nice." Tim says nervously.

"McGee you don't need to be nervous just because it was our first time making love." She states.

"I know, but that was great." He says excitingly.

She chuckles, "You weren't too bad yourself either Tim."

He smiles and pecks her on her lips.

* * *

><p>It is now four in the afternoon, Tony had been watching movies all day and got tired with it surprisingly.<p>

He texted Ziva to see if she wanted to go get a coffee or something.

She had agreed but instead of going for coffee they are shopping for groceries for her apartment, together.

"Okay so we have the bread, cheese, chips, dinner meals, lunch meals, breakfast meals, drinks and the junk food?" Ziva asked while she crossed off some of the items she wrote on her groceries list and Tony dropped icecream in the shopping cart.

"And now delicious Ice Cream that I picked out." Tony said walking beside her, while she was pushing the shopping cart in front of her.

"Yeah, is that everything?" Ziva asked

"I think so" he slapped the shopping cart.

"Alright well we are done here, lets go check it al out." She said.

They got to the register, and Ziva was looking at a magazine while they waited in line.

It was now their turn to check out, and she put back the magazine.

Tony grabbed the magazine out of her hands before she put it back, she looked at him confused.

"I'll pay for it, and I'll pay for half of your groceries." He stated as he looked down at her.

"You sure Tony? I don't want to be rude." She said

"You're not being rude, and I'm sure. I want to be the gentlemen at some times in life." He said and smirked

"Alright, thanks." She smiles

"No problamo." He says

They get back to her apartment and put all her groceries away and are now eating dinner together.

"So how's your chicken salad?" Tony asks Ziva trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good, how's your stake and macaroni and cheese?" She asks

"Delicious." He says. And they go back to finishing up their dinner.

They finish up.

"Would you like to eat ice cream and watch a movie with me, your choice?" Ziva asked her partner.

"Yeah that'd be great. I don't watch much chick flicks, so we could watch 27 dresses if you want?" He said walking over to her dvds to pick the movie out. She takes bowls out and puts ice cream in both of them and brings it over with her in the living room.

"Yeah that's fine." she says and sits down on the couch. He comes over to the couch after putting in the dvd and sits very close to her. But she doesn't mind the closeness, she hands him his icecream and he takes a bite.

Through out the middle of the movie, they were interested in the movie. But they paused it to take a bathroom break and came back.

"Tony would you like a tiny bit more of the icecream?" She asks, really wanting more of the delicious ice cream.

"Um sure, we could share it if that's fine with you? You know since we already had our own ice cream." He says nervously.

"That's fine." she says and puts 2 scoops of ice cream in one bowl and brings two spoons with her.

They press play to the movie and the first few minutes of starting it back up again, Tony took his spoon and put a bite of icecream on it and brought the spoon to her lips, she looked up at him, and opened her mouth so that he can feed it to her. Then she did the same with her spoon to him. Then the last few bites he fed her, she sucked it off the spoon seductively, flirty, and teasing him, he watched this the whole time.

They stop the movie, and Tony looks at her with a confused look.

"What, Tony?" she says flirtatiously.

"What was that earlier, with the ice cream?" He asked

"I don't know, you're the one who started to feed it to me, and I got a little fun out of it I guess." She said calmly.

"Oh I see." He looks away from her face to the tv then looks back at her.

"I need to tell you something." They both say at the same time.

"You go first Tony." Ziva said and smiles.

"No you go first." he gently smacks her arm kidding with her.

"No you." she gently smacks the side of his neck

He gets up and runs to the kitchen she runs after him, and they chase each other around her apartment and finally Tony stops her and traps her, and wraps his arms around her waist.

She looks up to his eyes, and she has a confused look on her face.

"Alright, I'll go first." He says, and he lets go of her but puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I have broken rule number 12 before, and I'm willing to break it again with you. I like you more than a partner Ziva, I always have ever since we met. But the feelings have gotten stronger through out the years." He whispered to her, she heard every word clearly.

"Really?" She asks seriously.

"Yeah, Zi. But it's alright if you don't feel the same way..." he says

"No, I do feel the same way Tony and always have. But we'll have to tell Gibbs right away no matter what." She says. And she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay great. So where do we go here from now? I don't want to rush things with you Ziva." He says camly.

"We could have our first official kiss right now, but nothing more tonight." She says.

She smiles, and he smiles back at her. He grabs her hips and pulls her into him, "Come here." he growls flirtatiously.

He leans in and she does too, it starts out as a sweet kiss, then a passionate one. Their tongues lick each others lips for entrance, they both grant that entrance and their tongues collide together.

They stop needing to breath.

Tony walks to her front door, she follows. He opens it, "I'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow for our first date k?" He asks as he stands under the doorway, and she stands in front of him holding on to the doorknob.

"Yeah, that'll be great Tony."she says

She goes on her tippy toes and pecks him on his lips, then he leans back in for a more passionate kiss.

They stop needing to breath once again. "Goodnight, Tony." She smiles up at him.

"Goodnight Zi, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles at her, and starts walking away, she watches him walk off. Then closes her door.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued? What do you think? Please tell me in a review. :)<strong>

**-Rachel.**


End file.
